


Just Friends

by thats_so_riri



Series: College Kuroo [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Gen, Mutual Pining, Recreational Drug Use, alcohol use, and make out, friends with benefits with kuroo basically, oh and you play drinking games- never have i ever, wrote withe female reader in mind but its gender neutral, you two dry hump on yaku's hammock so thats fun right ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_so_riri/pseuds/thats_so_riri
Summary: "Tell me how this ain't a relationship. I just want to be the one you end up with." College parties cause Kuroo to voice something that had been on his mind for a while
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: College Kuroo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725955
Kudos: 66





	Just Friends

Tell me how this isn’t a relationship. That was the story of Kuroos’s life. Proven time and time again whenever he had you right on the verge of being something more just for you to pull away again. “Tetsuro,” you sigh out, eyes narrowing at the tall man currently trapping you against the wall. Any other time this position is more than welcome, but not when it stopped you from getting the hottie’s from across the rooms number. It happened so fast- one minute you were laughing and flirting with some guy in your business class, and two seconds later you felt a body pressed against your back and arms. Needless to say, you probably won’t be hearing from whatever his name is very much. 

“Y/N,” he mocks back, one hand sliding down the wall to rest on your waist, fingers fiddling with your belt loop. “Come home with me. You know I’ll make it worth it” his other hand goes to unfold your arms and grab one of your hands. Before you can give in to him you’re interrupted by one of your friends. “Y/N! Finally, I found you! C’mon, we’re about you play never have I ever and I already got your drink.” You slide from under Kuroo, however not letting go of his hand before nodding at your friend. You don’t miss the way her eyes linger on your intertwined hands before smirking and looking at Kuroo. “You too Kuroo. Bokuto already has your drink.” You couldn’t help laughing as he groaned before saying he’d meet you all in the living room in a minute. Shrugging, you let go of his hand and start walking through the long hallway with your friend. 

“So you and Kuroo huh-“ 

“We’re friends.” 

(Y/F/N) put her hands up surrendering as you two make your way back into the crowded, and hazy living room. “I didn’t say anything yet,” to which she just received a “whatever” as you looked around for somewhere to sit. Your eyes catch one last spot right between Bokuto and the edge of the couch. You grab your own drink before settling next to him before offering to hold Kuroo’s drink as well. “Y/N. I haven’t seen you all night,” Bokuto beams at you and you can’t help but smile back. His energy really is contagious. “I’ve been around-“ 

“yeah she’s been around with Kuroo” one of your other friends laughs from the couch across from you. “Screw you,” you retort back wishing you weren’t holding two cups so you could properly flick her off. You hear someone else, maybe Akaashi, say something about speaking of the devil himself before you feel a comforting hand on your shoulder. 

“One of those for me,” he smirks nodding at the drinks in your hand. Instead of answering you take a sip of whatever shitty mixture you got from Bokuto, making a disgusted face at the cup. “Yeah, this one is definitely yours. Shitty drink courtesy of Bo.” Ignoring a hey, from Bokuto you stand up to not only hand Kuroo his drink but to let him sit on the couch. His legs were much longer than yours and the cramped floor would probably be hell. After he situates himself, you prepare to just sit on the floor next to him but instead, are tugged into his lap almost spilling your drink. You sigh his name for the second time that night lightly elbowing his abdomen, before turning so that you’re almost sitting sideways and resting back on the arm of the couch instead of him. “What,” he lazily speaks, “I’m not letting you sit on the floor when there’s a perfectly good seat right here” 

“Can we just get this damn game started already”

As the game progressed, Kuroo noticed your mood change several times. From mildly annoyed, to giggly as you got more alcohol in your system. During that time he allowed himself to get a little more touchy than he normally would have in public. From kissing your bare shoulder, to inching his free hand from your knee you now rest on your thigh. 

“Alright never have I ever had a dirty crush on multiple people in this group,” some random person called out and at that almost everyone playing took a sip. “Oya? Who’ve been dreaming about Y/N” you heard kuroo question as he rested his cheek against your arm. Instead of answering you teased back. “Wouldn’t you like to know. What about you? How many people here have you dreamed about.” At that kuroo laughed and shrugged, ”Doesn’t matter now. I want you.” You couldn’t help but smile and try not to let his words affect you while also ignoring the hoots and “aws” from others around you. “Just friends,” you pointed out to everyone ignoring Kuroo’s smug look as he just shrugged at his friend’s own questioning glances. 

“Alright everyone,” Bokuto clapped. “I got a good one! Never have I ever fucked anyone in this room” You looked around at everyone in the living room noticing half of your friends take a sip, including Bokuto to which you heard Yaku say something about why would he say that if he has. You took a sip of your own drink feeling Kuroo’s eyes on you. You glance at him to see him sip on his own drink before leaning up so that you’re able to feel his lips ghost the shell of your ear. “I’m currently doing that aren’t I.” You bite your own lip at the rhetorical as his hand that had been resting on your thigh squeezes. “I guess you are aren’t you,” you whisper back, hand resting on top of his to move it down towards on your knee instead. 

As the night progressed, both you and Kuroo had abandoned your cups, the game, and your friends deciding to take a breather outside. You remember objecting when your friends offered to wait on you two when someone mentioned bringing the weed out. Instead, you found yourself straddling Kuroo on top of a hammock in Yaku’s backyard. Hands cupping his cheeks, you cut him off in the middle of some story to gently press your lips against his. “Can you shut up and kiss me,” you tease pulling back only enough to speak. He could still feel your lips brush his with every word. “So much for you being sleepy,” he mentioned the reason you two had even ditched. Before you could respond he pressed his lips back against yours, a kiss much needier than yours had been. He couldn’t help but groan as you slipped your tongue into his mouth, his hands going slipping from your hips to grip at the curve of your ass prompting you to grind down on his crotch. The party going on so close to you had been forgotten as kuroo was the only thing present in your mind and you in his. Pulling away, you lowered your head towards his jaw beginning to trail kisses down his neck. Hands tugging his messy hair you’re careful not to leave any marks despite every fiber in your being screaming to do it. After all, you’re just friends. “Go ahead. Leave a mark,” you say up, eyes widening as kuroo groaned out. 

“Tetsu-“

Your warning fell on deaf ears. A smack to your ass cut you off, kuroo smirking at the louder than intended moan that slipped out. “Y/N-“ he mocked for the second time that night. “You already have me. My friends know. Your friends know. Go ahead. Mark me and let the world know” 

Before you could answer back to that the door to the yard opened and you heard an angry Yaku, “Can you two not fucking break my hammock. Matter of fact- don’t even fuck in my house” the two of you looked at each other unaffected, before bursting into laughter. Ignoring his rants about now having to burn the hammock you look down at kuroo with the eyes he’d fallen for. The hint of lust previously present, dissipated and now you looked at peace. And a little sleepy, something he’d confirmed at the yawn you let out. Before leaning down to rest your cheek against his chest. 

“C’mon (Y/N). Let’s get you home,” you heard Kuroo whisper as his hand rubbed lightly up your back. 

“Only if you stay the night”

“Only for you”

**Author's Note:**

> alright so this the first reader insert anything I have written in 3 years and my very first for 2d characters so I'm sorry if its rough and kuroo is OC. I wrote this in one sitting and am posting it same day despite it being the middle of the night. This is me getting my feet wet in fic writing as I'm working on 2 full-length fics (one kuroo and one oikawa)
> 
> This was supposed to be fully based on Relationship by Anthony Ramos but its deadass only loosely inspired. I might make this into a series idk really. Anyways this will also be posted on my tumblr (scandeniall)


End file.
